1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless communication device including a retractable antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of wireless communication technology, wireless communication devices are widely used in various occasions and applications thereof are diversified. For example, various portable wireless communication devices such as mobile phones, smart phones, multimedia players, personal digital assistants (PDA) and satellite navigators, etc. are developed and become commonly used electronic products in people's daily life.
Generally, regarding a method for the wireless communication device receiving and processing a signal, an antenna is first used to receive the signal, and then the signal received by the antenna is transmitted to a circuit for a series of processing. Therefore, design of the antenna in the wireless communication device is very important.
In the related art, the conventional wireless communication device requires two antennas to simultaneously support global positioning system (GPS) signals and a digital video broadcasting-T/H (DVB-T/H) system, wherein one antenna is used for supporting the GPS signals, and another antenna is used for supporting the DVB-T/H system, so that a cost of the wireless communication device is increased, and a utilization convenience thereof is reduced.